


The Emperor's Possession

by sjkwfics



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ancient Rome, Cock Slut, Consensual Sex, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Penetration, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Power Play, Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Size Difference, Slavery, Slight Dom/Sub, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22427227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sjkwfics/pseuds/sjkwfics
Summary: After a 10 year-long exhausting war, soldiers belonging to one of the most powerful Roman Legions designated to the British lands finally annihilated the rebel tribes located beyond the Hadrian’s Wall. Fatigued yet prideful for achieving what many had thought of as a suicidal mission, those brave men were finally given the order to head home. While inspecting the plundering bound to be dispatched to Rome though, an interesting prize caught the eye of General Cho. And he wished the Emperor could share.
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Ryeowook, Choi Siwon/Kim Ryeowook
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> First work after a long hiatus, I'm also back with a new nickname. Please, since I'm struggling with writing a lot but I really want to get back to it, so your comments are much appreciated :)
> 
> Follow me on Twitter [@Borawook](https://twitter.com/Borawook) for more updates and fangirl on Super Junior ♡

There were a couple hours left before the sunrise, that he could tell from merely following his guts.

Despite regaining the legit comfortableness of a true bed – too long was the period he had to get accustomed to sleep cramped on those straw mats his attendants used to arrange in his itinerant tent – General Cho couldn’t rest at all.

After the massive rainfalls that had disrupted so many sleepless nights during the harsh campaign against the northern tribes, the proud General couldn’t find serenity in leaning against the small, stony window of his newly built quarters and watch the rare cloudless sky slowly turn pink from the Aurora. No.

His men had faced a huge challenge while journeying towards the unknown. In Rome even the Senate had laughed at him in the face and outright declared him a madman for wanting to take on the desperate quest that was formerly assigned to his uncle. Word had spread to the people and all respectable citizens and lowly slaves alike considered him crazy.

_Lead the troops, conquer the North!_

That was the recurring motto that echoed through the finely decorated walls of the Cho villa. The now General was merely a lad then, a squire training to become the shield of the Emperor’s heir, yet still young enough to stroll along the Tiber and find a worryless joy in the sultry Roman summers.

His uncle had met a cruel destiny a few miles beyond the Wall, fallen to the hands of a brute who took pride in swinging his axe for his Lord and behead whoever crossed their path. The soldiers he led were reported to be slaughtered in a similar, or even worse, way and the reason the Empire got news of the massacre was because the barbarian Lord had boastfully allowed so.

The General still vividly remembered how the young boy designed as a messenger, fatigued and scared in his poor flesh and soul, trembled from head to toe and collapsed on his knees when he was called to meet the Emperor.

With his guardian and only relative gone, the General – shortly after named as the only heir to his House – saw his own world collapse to ashes only to be replaced with the ardent desire of vengeance.

The adrenaline he felt flowing in his veins while riding his horse on the battlefield and ordering his own soldiers to kill and plunder each and every tribe they met had never felt any better. If not, it aged like fine wine. Even the blood shed on the untamed, damp lawn tasted sweeter than honey with each step he took towards conquering the lands that were his uncle’s to do. 

It felt much as his own birth right and, as he stood safe amongst his fellow Roman citizens living in the newly conquered lands, the recurring memory of the mockery he had continuously received from those fat men sitting all day long to do nothing but discuss empty promises in the Senate Council were vibrating in his brain no more; because if the British Isles were finally annexed to the Empire, it was only his proud merit anyway, and now they were all eating back their words, replacing them with praises that sounded too hypocritical to bear.

The man drew in a sharp sigh and finally decided to retreat inside the huge bedroom.

There was a generous fire cracking in the corner, yet the General couldn’t find solace. Not when words of the Emperor travelling across the continent and sailing towards the Thames’ banks had reached him a week earlier.

Every inhabitant and servant of the palace was busy getting the place clean and ready to welcome their young Ruler, whose agenda was to award his longtime friend of a respectable prize worthy of the deeds the latter had achieved with his nearly impossible mission.

Under other circumstances the General would have been glad to rejoice with the Emperor, perhaps even too joyful in truth, however there was just something that was ruining his otherwise usual cocky mood.

He walked to the door and glanced down the hallway.

Rows of flame-lit torches flickered in a ghostly way alongside the cold walls, he could just imagine how much colder and sickly damper the dungeons could feel, if even the master’s chambers were feeling that chilly. He loathed the weather up there and was already counting days until he could travel back to the lovelier and much sunnier Mediterranean ambiance.

“Soldier, you down there!” the General called, his voice harsh and reverberating when his eyes finally detected a man patrolling the area.

Despite the heavy protective garments and the helmet that screened his sight to see almost nothing, this one promptly ran to the door where his higher-up was standing and saluted him by hitting with his right fist over the plate layers that armored his chest.

“Yes, Sir?”

“Go, fetch me the prisoner and be discreet,” the General ordered and the soldier hit another fist over the plate to signal he had well understood the command. 


	2. Crumbling Beliefs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prisoner the General asks to see is brought to him, and strongly eradicated beliefs start to crumble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay folks, I intended this to be just a one shot to celebrate my return, but guess it is gonna be a short chaptered work instead.  
> As I asked in the preface, I'll be awaiting for your comments so please don't hesitate to let me know what you're liking best so far!  
> Thank you.

Throwing the woolen sash across his left shoulder, the General closed the door behind him and carelessly began to pace the room in circles. He needed a way to distract his thoughts. If he thought long enough about it, he hated to admit the surging feeling of fright at the idea of meeting the soldier again only to be told that the prisoner had frozen to death in the cells.

It was unacceptable.

At least not when he had literally brought this situation over himself with his own hands, when he granted mercy to that man. And for the first time ever, one could say.

Because the General’s soldiers were all astounded to see the only survivor of the raid being chained to their commander’s horse and, albeit unwillingly, drag himself all the way south with their party. 

He didn’t even know why he had spared the man’s life in the first place! Walking amidst the dead corpses of the fallen to inspect the work of his most skilled killers, the General wasn’t at all satisfied when he reached the unsoiled moors, sword in hand, and warily approached the last man standing.

The wind was howling too strongly, sweeping away the grey clouds and the leafy branches of the solitary weeping willow on the cliff. The sea below was raging as its spurted white foam against the pointy rocks, attempting to drown them down, although not succeeding. It seemed they both were whistling their own warning addressed to the lonely man who still stood, the last of his folks, fiercely pointing his dark, glossy eyes towards the General, challenging him to walk closer so to end the agony of an impending death sentence.

Unlike the other people’s garments, which were soaked in crusty blood, tears and earth stains, the man’s tunic wasn’t spoilt. It looked too white, too pure, too strongly contrasting with the awaiting destiny. And it swung in the wind as if it were alive and fighting against the rushing minutes.

 _“If you don’t kill me, I will,”_ the man whispered in the wind. His blonde locks whipping his facial features as he pursed his lips and extracted a shiny dagger from the long sleeves of his robe.

The General didn’t remember what drove him to do what he did next. He simply remembered all the unfolding events as if he were watching someone else acting like they did. From the outside, like the spectator of a ludic game in one of their gigantic amphitheaters back in Rome.

The breathless run towards the druid, the spring to block him flush against the knobby tree trunk, the fiery fight to grab the dagger and pull it away from the lean neck and the inviting veins that were pulsing with life, too defenseless. Then the hateful spit that was thrown at him right in the face, as he toppled the man to the ground and held him still while waiting for someone to bring him the heavy chains to tie him.

Once again back with his mind in his cold chambers, the General cleared his throat in a clumsy attempt to cover the surging laugh that was tickling the back of his throat.

More than two weeks had passed and he still couldn’t tell the reason behind that silly mistake. The more he analyzed the events, the more he couldn’t understand his sissy kindness.

Well, for starters, he had never been one to preoccupy himself with the fates of anyone else but he himself and the Emperor, whose life he had sworn to protect with his own, therefore it almost sounded too funny now, saying that he could feel pity, or empathy – or whatever that foreign sensation was – for an enemy.

Especially not for one of _them_.

Luckily for the General, he grew up in the elite of the Roman society where education, together with piety and respect for gods and ancestors – other than one’s proper attitude, was the most important aspect of the life of a Roman.

Politics, philosophy, dialectics, literature were amongst the subjects personally taught by teachers and illustrious mentors. And the General could only be proud to admit he had the best teachers of the Empire, from the moment he was sent to study at the palace together with the then young Crown Prince.

He learnt everything there was to know about the populations living far away, in the outskirts of the Empire. According to historians they were all called Barbarians and this term denoted every single person who wasn’t Roman by birth and living in conformity of the Roman law and its civilized lifestyle.

As a matter of fact, everyone who wasn’t Roman by birth was considered a lowly being, but Barbarians from the continent specifically were all belonging to a species purposefully trained to kill other humans and even go beyond normal decency for they used to eat their enemies’ slaughtered limbs raw and decorate their houses with their broken skulls.

They were ugly: both inside and out; dangerous as they were keen to practice rituals of black magic, tool with which they praised and thanked their hellish gods.

Other tales told of how promiscuous they were and, were not there a partner to appease their pleasure, they relieved themselves with the animals they bred, overall menacing the righteous and dignified lifestyle that was preached by all known philosophers or religious priest from both the past and the present times.

The General knew all of this and saw just as much the farther north he travelled with his party.

However, when he reached the insular territories and travelled deeper into the lands bordering the frozen seas, he couldn’t help but start to harbor some kind of doubt about the initial purpose of his own mission.

Yes, he still wanted to avenge his uncle and fight for the very same pride and honor the late man was keen to do, but could it be possible that they were misled with the little amount of information they had collected in Rome throughout the years?

Because, and very much to his dismay, every tribe he had the chance to meet along his path was too docile and too surrendering for his own likings. It seemed there wasn’t even a war among the two of them to begin with!

Only one sided, brutal strikes of iron, raging fire and a sea of cold blood shed amongst the rotting crops.

And then, there was the lonely druid. He must have been someone important in his society, someone who’s life had been so precious to help him escape the raids. Someone too stubborn and proud to let a Roman soldier – however high his rank might have been – kill him for the fun of it.

Too bad that perhaps, by the time the quest was completed, the General had seen and studied the enemy tribes and finally understood they were defenseless, couldn’t count on properly well trained military forces and lived only to peacefully worship their gods and the nature they lived in between.

By the time he had found the lonely druid, General Cho had lost all interest in killing just for fun and felt… remorseful.

A loud knock on the door finally shook him out of his thoughts: “Come in,” he ordered.

“Sir, I brought you what you requested,” the same soldier from before said. He harshly pulled some clanking chains and his footsteps were soon joined by another more silent pair.

“Very well, you may go. But before, please have my attendants prepare a warm bath here in my chambers and bring my polished armor.” the General said, before dismissing him with a swift gesture of the hand.

As soon as the man had taken his leave and the door was closed.

Cue taken, the General turned around to face the small built of a young man whose once long, golden locks had been roughly cut much shorter and the thin built had begun to wither with the lack of a proper diet.

But besides this, the prisoner druid still strangely looked as lovely as the first time, which made the Roman’s heart getting lighter for unknown reasons.

The man stood by the door with his head up high, too proudly in contrast with the heavy chains that tied his thin wrists together on the front. Submissive but not that much, the General thought as he scrutinized the other.

The ghost of a smile was stretched on his chapped lips, which, paired with the sharp look of his charcoal black eyes, gave him a too defiant appearance that the General couldn’t stand to look.

The druid looked ragged and much dirtier, but that was mainly because of the journey he was forced to take since he had to walk miles and miles bare footed; the once deep blisters he bore for being dragged here and there across unknown lands were now superficial and almost nearly healed after weeks of confinement, leaving mere scratches across the otherwise white skin.

“Did you call for me so I can spit you in the face again, or what?” the prisoner suddenly spurted out, leaving the General astonished and a tiny bit amused.

There was nothing, except maybe for this tiny bit of rebellion, that could affirm this very prisoner – and most likely also his fallen kind – could be a follower of the evil gods, or slaughter other men for food, or even freely copulate with animals for entertainment purposes.

Yes. The tales were definitely wrong and distorted, _far from the truth_ he knew… No wonder this one even spoke his tongue almost perfectly!

“Do you want to try your luck?” the General answered as he crossed his arms over the chest and kept inspecting the other from head to toe.

“I live by the risks,” the man simply shrugged: a gesture that triggered another entertained reaction in the General.

“You know what, I’m feeling magnanimous for certain reasons and your tongue and wits keep me entertained, which is why I simply ordered to have you thrown in a cell instead of killing you already,” the General smiled. He walked towards the other man and stopped shortly in front of him, using a long minute to stare at him in the eyes, before diverting them.

The General briefly focused his attention on the limbs poorly covered in a tunic made of scratch, before speaking again: “Let me be clear, you look different and I want to know why,”

“Different from what?”

“Everything I’ve been taught to despise,” the General admitted with a sigh that sounded like admitting defeat.

The prisoner suddenly laughed, bringing his hands to the stomach as best as he could despite the chains: “Oh, now the powerful Roman commander would like to study the poor slave!” he burst, eyes blood-injected as he defied the General with his fiery posture.

“I’ve never showed any intention to promote you to a slave!” the General bit back.

“And pray tell me, what do you call the ones wearing chains in your tongue?” the prisoner asked with a know-it-all grin.

“I don’t know,” now was the General’s turn to shrug his shoulders, “You tell me, since you’re quite accustomed to my tongue,”

“Ryeowook,” the prisoner hissed after a few moments of silence. Could revealing his name be finally a sign of submission, or just the nth challenge thrown to the General who was taken aback by such unexpected answer?

A gush of wind entered the room from the now fully orange-stained sky and Ryeowook’s cold body started to tremble, although the man was visibly trying to keep his composure so not to make the Roman lull strange ideas of how he was trembling out of fear instead. 

Out of the blue, the General lightly grasped the other man’s chin and lifted it, holding the other’s earth stained face a breath away from his clean, shaved one: “Such a cute name,” he commented as his warm breath fanned the sharp jawline of the other man.

Was it telepathy, or the already cited pity perhaps, that moved the General to quickly remove his red sash and place it around Ryeowook’s shivering shoulders. The man’s eyes nearly popped out in disbelief when the warmth of the garment embraced his thin limbs.

“Nice to meet you Ryeowook, I’m General Cho Kyuhyun leading the Roman Legion in Britain,” the General introduced himself and a smile flashed on his lips as he felt Ryeowook’s shoulders stop shaking under his soft touch.

Ryeowook exhaled a sigh, not sure on how to take that smile: “I’ve never thought I could live long enough to know the name of the assassin who exterminated my family,”

“Those brutes did the same to the only man I called my family!” Kyuhyun’s expression darkened.

Scrunching his forehead, his eyes got into two slits at the mere memory while the thin fingers bearing a single, golden ring with the effigy of an eagle carved on the front, were crawling down on Ryeowook’s neck, nearly eager to press a little more on the flesh and choke the breath out of the other man after hearing his witty retort.

“Why do you think they did it?” Ryeowook asked, suddenly fully aware of the open threat that was caressing his lean neck “They were protecting the elders, our women and our children! Aren’t we human beings as much as the Romans are?”

It was clearly bold, and a tad too arrogant, of Kyuhyun to show off his naïve ignorance and assume his party was the tiniest bit innocent when all their men’s lives were basically spent to annihilate or subdue entire populations for the sake of the greater expansion plan the Emperor had for their own Empire.

Anger began to flow freely in the soldier’s veins, it poisoned his five senses nullifying their power or what small trace of restraint was left in the back of his head. His brain was foggy as he didn’t know how to retort to his bright dialectics anymore, he didn’t know how fight back the insult against such a basic knowledge that he knew was imprinted in every single one of his kind ever since birth.

 _Roma caput mundi._ Rome seen as the center of the world.

Kyuhyun was taught to fight by those words, not against them. He was taught to fight in order to leave his own contribution to the never ending, quickly expansion of the lands that were his home. Kyuhyun was taught to fight in order to show his filial piety, protect the ones in need, avenge his family so they could rest comfortably in their graves.

“Shut up!” Kyuhyun shouted another order, when his mind was already fuming in an overload of information. Wrong information.

Could Ryeowook be the key for his own enlightenment?

Suddenly Kyuhyun leaned in, closing the gap that still divided him from Ryeowook, and swiftly caught the latter’s lips in his own.

Was it for shutting him up or for other purposes, as his body trembled with an energy flow that was triggered by the anger?

Frantically, he didn’t even wait to register any kind of response from the other man when his lips moved almost desperately, Kyuhyun sought a way to mute the lies that kept surging out of that impudent mouth.

Perhaps it didn’t really matter where or how – if on the battlefield or in bed with their captive mistresses – Ryeowook was right: the Romans just like Kyuhyun were truly thinking of themselves as the superior race, whose aim was to rule over everyone and everything else.

It was a common rule: the survival of the fittest, anyway.

Kyuhyun could tell how much arrogantly he had been brought up by his own society by the kiss he had forced down on Ryeowook, a poor survivor imprisoned in chains and with no way to self-defense. He could tell by the way his own body was vibrating with a mix of lust and thirst to assert the power he had so difficultly obtained until then.

He could tell, because he would have finely been able to use the other man’s body for his own pleasure and then dispose it like an obsolete object, if he had truly wanted to.

What was even funnier was that the Law would have backed his way without hesitation.

Unexpectedly enough, Ryeowook moaned in the kiss and willingly parted his lips to accommodate the General’s. Turned on by the signal, Kyuhyun was about to delve his tongue in the warm mouth, uncaring of the chapped lips, uncaring of the dirt that stained the sharp features of the prisoner’s face.

For a long minute, Kyuhyun didn’t care about who was the wolf and who the docile lamb there, when the main reason for his long streak of sleep-deprived nights was standing there, pushed between him and the wall, at his complete mercy. He had spent every single night reliving in his mind the fateful day of the encounter with Ryeowook and how this one’s eyes shone with a strive for freedom as he was ready to take his own life in order to escape a more torturous end.

 _“His… you’re his…”_ Kyuhyun moaned in the kiss, as he suddenly halted, petrified, and pulled away.

Ryeowook’s questioning stare studied the flushed face of the General as this one was consistently licking his own lips to taste what was left of their kiss.

“W-what?” Ryeowook asked in a low breath. 

Saved just in time by a second knock at the door, Kyuhyun willed himself to retreat to regain his composure and let Ryeowook collect his breath again. However, before doing so, he still kept his forehead against the latter’s and his warm breath hit Ryeowook’s ear shell as he murmured: “Don’t you dare talk back to me like that, ever again. I’ll have you know your place,”

“Will you know yours?” Ryeowook asked, his chest quickly heaving, almost pulsating as he breathed in fresher air. 

Kyuhyun tore another quick kiss from the prisoner. He bit down on Ryeowook’s bottom lips before finally parting and fanning his face with the hand: “Come in,” he said and two young women walked in carrying a heavy wooden tub filled with scorching hot water.

Other two were following short behind, hands full with the garments that belonged to the General’s armor and another, more chaste, tunic that smelled of cleanliness: lemon, mint leaves and burnt ashes.

Ryeowook curiously watched the whole scene as the girls placed the tub down on the tiled floor and waited for new instructions.

_Clunk._

He didn’t even pay attention to Kyuhyun softly fiddling with the iron nails that held the chains together around his thin wrists, until they came undone and fell to the ground.

“Get him quickly cleaned and dressed,” sighing and massaging his temples, Kyuhyun stepped back, voluntarily ignoring the bewildered look depicted in Ryeowook’s tired orbs. He walked to the desk and carelessly went through the parchments that the Emperor had sent him long before, hoping that the words written in the finely calligraphy he had known so well could be enough to keep him well-grounded to his reality.

 _“What use a druid could be of, here in the Capital? I’ll have you remember, my dearest friend and brother, that I’m leading the widest Empire ever known to man alive. I have beautiful temples and faithful priests for our magnanimous Gods. Rome doesn’t lack anything. However, if you say his wits are something to let the ears get a refreshing entertainment, and his beauty as breathtaking as to let the eyes feast upon, I’ll try to assign_ ** our guest ** _a more fitted role amongst my people…”_

Wasted efforts. And the intended pun?

Kyuhyun felt angrier, knowing the only role Ryeowook could have by his Emperor’s side were hardly going to be fitting the former’s traits. He wanted to toss the scrolls in the fire and let them burn, if only that didn’t equal to an open outrage against the Emperor.

Behind his back the attendants were fast undressing Ryeowook like they were ordered. Kyuhyun could hear the rustle of the rough fabric sliding off the other man’s body and his groaning for being manhandled, which resulted too distracting to keep the focus. Kyuhyun as well groaned in frustration as he raked a hand through the pitch black strands of hair.

“Go easy!” Ryeowook complained with a pitchy cry, as the women circled him.

They pulled him to stretch both arms out and firmly held his legs open as they began applying a thick paste made of olive oil and clay all over his body.

Kyuhyun bit back the beginning of a smile as he heard the man keep fighting against the unkind push and pulls.

As the paste that coated him hardened all over, it was time for the man to be pushed inside the tub and diligently scrubbed clean.

Amidst huff and puffs and gritted teeth that he hoped could be an useful trick in order to cope with the unpleasant ministrations, Ryeowook watched as the General was attended as well, as he got dressed in his polished, shining armor above the crimson tunic. The process was taking long due to the weight of each plate his maids were installing over Kyuhyun’s body, layer after layer.

The fact that he was too busy to even spare Ryeowook another glance was making the druid uncomfortable for the strangest reasons.

“Is it too forward of me to ask you why I’m getting a bath now?” Ryeowook broke the silence “I mean, I was left to almost rot in the dungeons, why all this kindness?”

“The Emperor is on his way,” Kyuhyun shrugged, keeping the interactions short ad his back still turned away from the other man.

So, that was why the General was provided with the finest grooming, Ryeowook thought.

“That explains you getting dressed for the occasion, but what about me?” Ryeowook insisted, not bothered to result impolite in front of one of the highest military ranks in the whole continental Empire.

“Can’t you realize?” finally Kyuhyun turned around and answered the question with another, sounding almost too quizzical. Sure, he had chosen an unfit moment to turn and face the prisoner, because Ryeowook had just been helped to step outside the tub and was standing on a rug in his dripping wet and naked gloriousness, which made Kyuhyun’s throat go hoarse in the blink of an eye.

The attendants soon dabbed Ryeowook’s wet limbs with linen towels and Kyuhyun felt like he was slowly going crazy as the interesting view he had been granted a few seconds before was providing him and evident – and uncomfortable – hard-on.

“You’re part of the sack, therefore you’re his belonging now.” Kyuhyun exhaled a sharp sigh that he didn’t understand could weigh so heavy in his chest, like the point of an iron sword delving past his chest-plate and sinking into his flesh.

“And he will kill me, right?” Ryeowook bluntly asked, totally uncaring of the people surrounding them or the fact that he was still standing half naked before the other man. However this time his eyes trembled just like his body had done some moments before, and they were desperately looking for a sign of reassurance from Kyuhyun.

Anything that meant he could be kept safe.

“If he doesn’t like you, maybe.” Kyuhyun plainly answered.

“I wonder if there could be anything worse than death…” Ryeowook sighed, discomforted as he felt the clean tunic slipping on his scrubbed body.

Kyuhyun suddenly looked at all the servants and tilted briefly his head towards the door. With just one signal, they were all made to leave and the two men stood once again alone.

The room felt again too wide to be filled, even by their nerve-wrecking mutual silence, which Kyuhyun broke first, sounding perhaps too melancholic: “You’re more likely going to become his concubine, a lover to appease all his carnal desires.” And the knot in Kyuhyun’s throat had never weighed more than then.

Ryeowook couldn’t help but notice how Kyuhyun’s hand strongly gripped the hilt of the sheathed sword at his hip. The knuckles were the only snow white spots visible in a sea of veiny flesh. And that didn’t mean anything good.

“You...” Ryeowook carefully moved his eyes from the armor that clad Kyuhyun entirely to the hazelnut eyes that were staring him back above the pursed lips “…you don’t want me to become his, do you?” the man softly asked, only to feel his heart pivoting in the pit of his stomach and a wave of fright possessing his back when he heard Kyuhyun hysterically laugh.

“He… he is going to treat you well, of that I’m sure, but this doesn’t mean you wouldn’t be better off with someone else,” Kyuhyun replied, a maniacal smile still plastered on his lips as he continued: “too bad a report of the plundering has already reached him. He knows you’re here.”

Ryeowook’s lips trembled for a second, his mind still foggy as per why the General would have taken a particular liking for him. Was it telepathy or any other magic power that made Kyuhyun speak before Ryeowook could even voice his question.

“I thought I was told everything I needed to know of the barbaric populations I would raid and conquer but you… you are nothing like them, Ryeowook. That’s why I couldn’t bring myself to kill you.”

“A-aren’t you afraid I’d throw a curse at you right now with merely a blink of my eyes?” Ryeowook asked, for the first time funny ever since their earlier verbal exchanges.

“Are you really keen to black magic?” Kyuhyun asked, biting his lips as he stopped himself from bringing a hand on Ryeowook’s now clean face and stroke its cheeks gently, “Our teachers in Rome told us so.”

“So, you would really like to study me? I’m the last one of my kind, anyway.” Ryeowook blinked and pouted, too charmingly, keeping at bay what once was the urge to sound offended.

“I… yes, but…” Kyuhyun began to stutter, thrown aback by the sudden beauty of the man’s natural complexion brought back to glow after the cleansing bath.

“But, what? If you have no intentions to study me then, that means you want me for your pleasure,”

“No!” Kyuhyun cried out, evidently losing all strands of patience “I mean, of course you’re such a gorgeous man but… I wouldn’t just do that! And neither study you! I would get to know your customs better first and let you study with me at the mansion. I’m sure you’d enjoy the Capital, and…”

Kyuhyun blinked, suddenly shaken out of the trance that had possessed his body as he stood too dangerously close to the smaller man their breaths were almost mingling. Another knock at the door, another unwanted call back to the real world.

“What makes you believe I could follow and be happy with you there?” Ryeowook questioned, shattering all of Kyuhyun’s strange thoughts, the kind he had never entertained before.

“Sir, the Emperor’s here!” one of the girl called from behind the closed door and Kyuhyun sighed.

He glanced back towards Ryeowook, noticed how lost he was with that pouty mouth and scrunched up brows, and decided that, since this could be the last time ever he got to see Ryeowook, he wasn’t parting ways without bidding him a proper farewell.

“Because you’ve never even met the Emperor, yet you’re scared of what he could do to you and… because of the kiss,” he breathed his stubborn answer.

Kyuhyun grabbed the man by the waist and pulled him closer as he lowered his head and angled it to plant another kiss on Ryeowook’s lips. The druid responded with another fleeting, consenting moan as his knees trembled underneath the increasing passion of the kiss, he had to reach Kyuhyun’s shoulders and grab a hold of them to steady himself and prevent a fall.

Their mouths crashed again and again, breaths were stolen and tongues skillfully licked each other as Kyuhyun held the mysterious man, who had dared to mess up with his brain, against his body and Ryeowook did the same, turned on by the promise of half a freedom that could never come true.

“Sir!” the girl outside the room insisted, making Kyuhyun grow irritated.

He unwillingly parted from the petite man, perfectly knowing that it was his first and last time having a chance with him. For that he smiled, and it was a nostalgic kind of smile, shared as if he was forever parting ways with a longtime lover instead. His plump limps travelled to Ryeowook’s neck and gently planted a soft kiss on the same vein Ryeowook was about to sink his dagger in, when he wanted to kill himself, when they first met many days before.

It was a last sign aimed at making Ryeowook realize he had all intentions to change and redeem his bloody lifestyle. All because of him. Someone he could never have.

Ryeowook stood alone on the same cold spot on the tiled floor, watching Kyuhyun rushing out the door, feeling his heartbeat increase to dangerous levels. Especially when his fingers brushed past the spot on the neck Kyuhyun had just kissed.

A fit of tears caught him and he started sobbing and trembling under the expert hands of the maids who had returned to finish styling him in the way the Emperor liked: a thin line of kohl on the eyes, pink rose petals to dye his lips and a golden chain encrusted with crystals to decorate his head.

Then he was made to wait his destiny, alone and in complete silence. 


	3. One year later...

It was one of the usual sultry, damp mid-summer nights the one which General Cho had so much wanted to spend on the leafy porch of his Roman villa, sipping his favorite wine and eating some snacks.

The blue sky was enriched by diamond-looking stars and he loved nothing else than being left alone unbothered during those harsh days dictated by the drought. People were running their errands as irritated as they could ever get, for having to spare every single drop of water by royal decree and the General - already one used not to mingle with such wimpy manners - cleverly thought better to keep away from the core of the commotion or any other mundane thing.

Or so he tried.

Because in that very exact moment, the same he had wished to spend as far away as possible from the centre of the Capital, General Cho Kyuhyun was sitting as the Emperor's honored guest in the latter's dinner chambers.

 _"Frivolous,"_ keeping that to himself, Kyuhyun thinly commented as he picked a biscuit from the table just in front and quietly munched on it while comfortably rested on a couch. 

The beautiful, dark-skinned belly dancers from Egypt were surely an interesting catch for all the male audience who thirsted over them like famished wolves, like they had never seen a woman from up close.

 _"Highly unnecessary,"_ he though of the party, as he sipped some honey and laurel-spiced wine from an amber encrusted goblet and cautiously threw some side-way glances to the two fat men that were animatedly discussing the new tax bill with the Emperor himself.

 _"And boring, on top of that..."_ the General continued his streak of silent thoughts the more excerpts of the discussion reached his ears. 

"Oh, I cannot differ with your Majesty! And let me say that the General surely did a wonderful job!" 

Every time people like the newly appointed Official of Coins spoke about him, dressing long sentences in farce and venom, Kyuhyun's trained iron nerves were the only tool that efficiently helped him to refrain from snorting, rolling his eyes or showing his irritation and disappointment anyhow. Those were praising words that most of the Officials, Administrators and Senators had felt in need to learn by heart in the past several years, if they had truly wanted to breach into the Emperor's heart and be considered as highly and worthy as to be rewarded by the mighty ruler from time to time.

Slimy people like them, who only worshipped money over pretty much anything else, had always nauseated Kyuhyun but, no matter how many times he tried his best to convince the Emperor to take action, the only one who could discipline his subjects simply overlooked the former's worries and belittled them to the status of mere _idiocy_ , at most. 

"The General couldn't even rest properly after coming back from the British isles. He had to rush to Neapolis under my command and worked hard to embody my authority there," the Emperor smiled as he took proud of Kyuhyun's actions on his behalf.

It wasn't like the guests didn't know that, but they all looked pretty compliant to please the Emperor as he was happily recounting how he had come up with a good measure to give just the right economic freedom to all the municipiums that had requested so, without actually endangering the central government and all the titanic trading networks that Rome had laid out all over the known world.

Merchants and local governors looked happy with what they'd gotten, the Emperor could show off his status as the brightest monarch Rome had ever seen in the last decades and that was pretty much about it.

If not for the fact that Kyuhyun had been robbed of a little over a whole year worth of rest he was promised after his latest conquest, which was a bummer for a lone wolf like him.

All of a sudden clearing his throat, Kyuhyun got up and walked to the Emperor's couch. There he crouched and eyed the man to signal him he wanted some privacy.

"What's up, Kyu?" the Emperor asked as he moved as closer as possible to the man's ear.

"I think I should take my leave, my head feels heavy," Kyuhyun answered, acting as discreetly as possible.

"That's the wine for sure," the Emperor giggled, showing a deep dimple on his cheek before burying his lips in his fancy goblet.

"That's the shitty company you've stuck me with, Siwon..." Kyuhyun growled, using some more colored expressions, knowing very well that the only one to be able to address the Emperor as informally was just him. 

"Oh, come on! You can't go now! I had a gift ready as well, you know?!" the Emperor cutely pouted, but Kyuhyun wasn't buying any. In fact his urge to reach the comfort of his own place was stronger than any curiosity over this gift.

The General abruptly stood up and hastily made his way to the closest doors, trying to show his friend just how much regard he took for the celebrations he was thrown in.

Just a gesture of his hand was everything needed to stop music, dance and food serving: "My dear friends, the General here has much loved the celebrations for his return home, but I fear it's past time to part ways and take some rest for the night," the Emperor explained with a huge smile and words seemingly coated of honey.

Kyuhyun retreated from the doorway and carefully let all the attendants escort their owners - some of whom couldn't even stand on their feet for all the wine that they had greedily sloshed - out of the chambers: "Liar," he rolled his eyes and threw an annoyed stare to Siwon who simply laughed and led the way down another area of the palace.

“What's bothering you, Kyuhyun? You know you can tell me, right?” the Emperor asked after a brief moment of silence. Having basically grown up together had made so that both men could read each other's minds and also catch even the smallest difference in their behaviors. Kyuhyun was - in fact - keeping his cryptic silence and a too stiff posture.

“I’m sorry, Siwon,” Kyuhyun exhaled as he stopped short in his tracks and lifted a hand to rake his dark hair “it’s just that I have just came back and the journey was long-“

“You’re tired, I know,” Siwon cracked a genuine smile as he interrupted the man and reached for Kyuhyun’s shoulders to squeeze them in a comforting manner “I can tell that by looking at your face,”

“It's funny because you seem unable to tell that I hate that bunch of old rags just by looking at my face!” Kyuhyun snorted, cocking an eyebrow to understand if he had just insulted the Emperor’s supporters or could still count on best friend’s privileges.

Siwon laughed: “I’ve always known you hate them with all your heart, but I find it too amusing when I put you through dinners to deal with them!”

Kyuhyun’s eyes popped out in disbelief: “Do you do that on purpose?!”

The Emperor nodded, biting another smile as two deep dimples cutely appeared on both sides of his cheeks: “Well, we couldn’t have a proper party after your victory in Britain last year, so I thought this was long overdue,”

“Do you even realize how boring a job you gave me? I would have rather cleaned your grandfather’s thermae pools with a toothpick instead of watching a bunch of supervisor endlessly count coins and sign some cashbooks!” Kyuhyun lowly growled, furiously shaking his head.

“If that is what you wish for, I can very well allow you to some cleaning shifts down there,” Siwon added, biting back another laugh at how funny Kyuhyun looked when furious “but if I were you, I would still wait after tonight’s plans.”

The General turned to his friend and tried to study his facial features so to grasp the meaning of such words but, despite the funny faces that the man used to pull off only when surrounded by his best friend, much to his dismay Kyuhyun couldn’t succeed in his intent.

With a tilt of his chin, the Emperor had the guards stationed at his bedroom doors open them with a loud clung.

“Have some wine served for me and the General,” he ordered and no other action was needed as the guards nodded and closed the door behind the two men.

Softly, as if walking on a cloud, the Emperor silently moved across the huge foyer only to reach the largest of the three triclinium couches placed around a marble table. There were some honey glazed snacks sitting amongst a colorful ensemble made of bright green wine leaves and braids of cherry and peach flowers.

The Emperor eyed them with interest and a knowing smile as he sat at his usual place.

“Don’t stand there like an idiot!” he urged and pointed one of the empty couches to Kyuhyun.

“It’s getting late, Siwon…” Kyuhyun groaned as he lightly scratched his eyebrows, contemplating whether or not to follow the suggestion. He watched Siwon lift both legs and comfortably place them to the side on the couch, uncaring about still having his sandals on.

“So what?” Siwon asked with a light shrug “The night is still young and I want to have some more drinks with my best friend!”

“I would like to stay some more but I must go back home. I was planning to have a new wing of the house built before the harvest, but someone I know recently insisted on sending me away and I could not even beg-“ Kyuhyun’s voice got stuck in his throat right in the middle of his arguing when a new figure appeared from a small back door behind the frescoed walls of the adjoint bedroom.

The newcomer slowly walked his way, swinging dangerously under the weight of a clay tray he was holding to carry a jug of wine and two empty cups.

As if entirely controlled, like a puppet, and his limbs moved by an enchantment, the General found himself promptly walking towards the man with his arms stretched out. A dashing skip and he got the tray before the objects on it could fall off.

“Next time be more careful, Ryeowook,” Siwon exhaled as he amusedly trailed his eyes on the stiff bundle of muscles that Kyuhyun had just become.

Could it be a trick, a hallucination? Kyuhyun couldn’t tell dreams and reality apart then. He tried hard – too hard in fact he could probably just trigger the very opposite result instead – to get rid of that pathetic expression of bewilderment he was so conscious of carrying all over his face.

However, he still couldn’t help but keep his eyes on the blonde druid who stood a few inches away from him, blushing cutely after receiving the scolding for his silly mistake.

“Yes, sir.” Ryeowook exhaled then, conscious that his breath had to be let out at a certain point if he still wished to keep on living.

“Kyuhyun, what was it that you were saying?” Siwon asked again, a tingle of euphoric amusement now creeping in his veins for witnessing his friend going totally silent at the sight of an old acquaintance.

“N-nothing…” Kyuhyun shyly admitted, finally taking a seat in front of the Emperor but still keeping his burning stare on the small build that was Ryeowook.

The druid crouched down between the table and the couch were Siwon rested. His tunics swooshed to caress the floor with every movement Ryeowook did, and they were looking much more refined than the ones he was wearing back in Britain, but nearly as close as the precious garments that the nobles wore.

Ryeowook was still a slave, although the Emperor’s property, and by such fashion he needed to be dressed.

“Pour us some cups,” Siwon ordered and fondly smiled as Ryeowook nodded. His thin wrists peeped from the large, turquoise sleeves and showed a set of golden bracelets while he slowly poured some red wine into the two cups.

The Emperor received his first, and began to sip some. Then, as if encouraging him to hand the other drink to his friend as quickly as possible, the man placed his jeweled hand onto the small of Ryeowook’s back.

Kyuhyun didn’t miss the gesture. How could he, when Siwon was so blatantly stroking Ryeowook’s back in front of him.

Suddenly irritated by the sight, he didn't think much about it and gulped the whole content in one go.

“Is this of your liking?” Siwon asked, tipping the cup towards Kyuhyun while moving a little bit to make space for Ryeowook to sit by his side.

The General felt tears stinging his eyes and threatening to streak his warm, reddening cheeks as he the liquid ragingly slushed down his throat and burnt it together with the pits of his stomach. 

The wine was too strong, as if his body were set on mild fire. It wasn’t diluted with water nor mixed with any other spices like he was accustomed to have. It felt disgusting, too bitter for his own liking but a certain tingle in his guts – probably his pride – convinced him not to voice such judgement any loud.

“Y-yeah, a bit unusual though,” Kyuhyun lied, his cheeks puffy with a fit of coughs he couldn’t surely release.

“Good,” Siwon nodded, as he drank some more “because I think you’ll be needing this for tonight,” the Emperor added as a side note.

Kyuhyun kept silent as he stared the other man’s right arm circle Ryeowook’s waist and his left hand fiddle with the gown of his tunic: “This is the special reserve Ryeowook and I have when we want to have fun,” Siwon explained.

Left thigh now completely bare, Kyuhyun noticed that Ryeowook wore another pair of golden bracelets around each of his ankles and started wondering why, even though he could never quite focus on his thoughts as Ryeowook’s moans started to fill the room. The heavenly notes felt utterly distracting.

“Isn’t that so, Ryeowook?” Siwon breathed against Ryeowook’s ear before placing a couple of kisses along the man’s jaw.

“Ugh, y-yes…” Ryeowook exhaled, slowly parting his legs to give Siwon more access to cup his cock.

Kyuhyun’s throat went completely dry then. He didn’t know if that was a side effect of having such a strong drink setting his insides on flame, or if he was just getting aroused for simply watching the scene.

The General’s wish was to have all his senses shut for once in a while.

For a starter, he didn’t know if he had to look elsewhere or Siwon was doing that with the purpose of putting on a peep show.

Kyuhyun couldn’t deny that the sight paraded in front of him was too interesting to simply avert or - worse - decide to take a leave, however, although quite difficult to believe, the Emperor – whose affairs were normally to be kept private to the public’s eye for a matter of decency – really looked like he had planned to share this particular moment of intimacy with him beforehand.

And this he was able to feel only because he was put to grow up by Siwon’s side almost like a brother and therefore there had been a certain unspoken connection going on between the two ever since.

Secondly, he truly wished for his hearing to be completely gone or at least muffled because every little noise was too distracting: from the repetitive moans Ryeowook was so freely emitting like a songbird, to the light rustle of his clothes against the man’s bare skin, finally to the suckling of Siwon’s lips against his lover’s throat.

Setting the cup aside, Kyuhyun got up and made a move for the door.

“I thought I had made it clear that you were staying for the night, Kyuhyun!” Siwon called for him, making the man suddenly halt in his stance.

Although a bit reluctantly at first, with a little squeeze on his right hip Siwon had Ryeowook stand up. The Emperor then grasped the slave’s hand firmly in his and walked to were Kyuhyun stood, dragging Ryeowook along.

“Why would I stay?” Kyuhyun turned around and asked, with a bit more irritation in his voice “Is this a game to you, Siwon? I’ve told you how I feel about this so many fucking times, it feels like you’ve actually never heard me!”

The Emperor spared him a long, thorough glance as he bit down on his lips and tried to retain another smile: “You look cute when you’re this angry, you know?”

Kyuhyun’s eyes shone darkly as one uneasy feeling crept all along his back: “Do _you_ even hear yourself?” he shouted back, fisting his hands to the point they were almost paling.

Ryeowook cocked his head, now scared about the Emperor’s reaction to being yelled at so rudely.

Kyuhyun noticed Ryeowook’s reaction and felt like wanting to hit himself for probably scaring the man with his sudden and unpredictable rough behavior. That surely wasn't a good way to impress the slave, after a whole year they had never met each other.

Also, it must not have been the prettiest way to show up in front of him after kissing him senseless and then abandoning him to his destiny either. Especially if the kiss part still haunted Kyuhyun’s dreams for being the only real interaction he could have with Ryeowook before giving him up to his greedy Emperor and friend.

After that, Kyuhyun had had almost no other chance to steal one single look at the stranger, even though he was aware of the fact that the man was well and living in the Emperor’s impenetrable quarters.

“Do you?!” Siwon shouted back.

Briefly closing his eyes, Siwon motioned for a quick recollection of his thoughts. He drew in a deep sigh before staring into Kyuhyun’s eyes and pierce the man’s soul with his: “I will overlook the very grave fact that you’ve just yelled at me, my friend.”

“But are you even aware of the fact you’re basically pining after a whore?” the Emperor snapped, pointing his finger to Kyuhyun, tapping him incessantly on the chest.

Another sigh before irritatingly bursting out: “I perfectly know how you feel about my concubine, Kyuhyun. It’s been a year ever since you brought him to me. He was your gift to me, may I remind you? Ever since then all I had to do was to put up with your pleas to release him, I’ve only ever heard you talk about him like a lovesick puppy, which is surely not the way I’d expect my soldiers to behave!”

The grip around Ryeowook’s wrist felt heavier than the jewelry he was forced to wear, as he was shook by Siwon with so much energy with each and every word the latter exhaled.

“For once, I decide to share my whore with you, my best friend, for one night as a special reward for the precious services you’ve done to me in the latest months, and here I am bearing your insults?” Siwon growled, pulling Ryeowook until the man was shoved, like a lifeless doll, directly into Kyuhyun’s arms.

Ryeowook trembled against Kyuhyun as he tried to root his balance by gripping the General’s tunics, hardly necessary since Kyuhyun had swiftly collected him in his arms before he could trip over.

Kyuhyun looked down and met the man’s glazed dark eyes. Silently, they just shared one look to assure the other they were both fine, although deep down Ryeowook was far from feeling any good after listening to Siwon’s revelations.

He was used to the nasty names, all the other slaves were calling him some for they felt threatened by his status as the Emperor’s favorite, but hearing him say that Kyuhyun – the mighty, fearless General – had always had a soft spot for him all along… that was new and kind of unsettling.

“Damn, this wasn’t the outcome I had planned!” Siwon cursed. He poured himself some more wine and jugged it all down in one gulp before throwing the cup against the closest wall.

Mind fogged by the alcohol to the point his vision had, for a very short second, blackened out, Siwon shuffled his way to the bed where he carefully laid to rest his tired body. He held one hand over his forehead in a vain attempt to soothe the rising headache.

“We… we had to enjoy ourselves, all together! Like old good times when you and I shared the prettiest women and men from the outer regions!” he slurred then “But you had to fall in love! And with him nonetheless, didn’t you?!”

“Such a selfish bastard,” Kyuhyun murmured, rolling his eyes, aware that the Emperor was too busy at throwing a wimpy fit instead of caring about what other string of curses could come out of the former man’s mouth.

But Ryeowook heard it. And although his primal instinct was to let out a chuckle to agree with Kyuhyun’s opinion, his eyes were singing a totally different song.

As they bore deep into Kyuhyun’s, they shone almost begging for him to let go whatever dream or fantasy he still had about them being together.

 _“I’m his…”_ Ryeowook whispered and no other words had costed him more courage as he felt his throat go dry while tilting his chin to the bracelets that were adorning his wrists and ankles.

None other than some kind of luxurious chains that symbolized he was just an object: _the Emperor’s possession._

 _“Kyuhyun, I’m his…”_ the man repeated, too bravely recalling the very first time Kyuhyun had said those exact same words, while trying to hold back the urge to kiss him more, as they stood waiting for the man’s destiny to come.

With teary eyes, Ryeowook added “…I’m his whore and you cannot change that, not after you gave me away like some trading good!”

“No, please don’t say that!” Kyuhyun murmured, biting his lips in some unsettling disquiet. Bingo!

“It’s the reality of facts and if what he’s said is true, then you better take this as the only chance you’ll ever have to have me!” Ryeowook tried his very best to explain without spitting back how he was feeling deep inside right then. Glad to be cared for, yet betrayed?

Not wanting to hear any more rebuttals, the petite blonde man stepped back from Kyuhyun while still firmly keeping their hand tangled together, as he squeezed it in a silent request to be followed up to the Emperor’s bed.

There he stood, between the two men, like the object of a dispute he only knew how to fix. Slowly, Ryeowook drew the belt that held his tunics together and graciously slipped out of them, standing finally and totally naked.

Still holding Kyuhyun’s hand in his, Ryeowook sat on the rim of the bed and lowered until he was face to face with the Emperor.

“Do whatever you want with me,” he whispered as he deliberately asserted once again his status of a slave without any power to decide for himself. Closing the gap with Siwon’s lips, Ryeowook dared to seal a kiss on them, while feeling Kyuhyun’s grip on his hand rigidly tighten, stronger than the one of a winding snake.

It hurt.

Watching Ryeowook’s lips softly moaning against Siwon’s, his hand slipping through the crimson and golden fabrics until his thin fingers freely ran across the planes of the Emperor’s chest.

Easy. The other man’s clothes were coming undone too easily, almost like how Kyuhyun’s resolve was crumbling at the sight of Ryeowook’s body too perfectly overlap with Siwon’s. A practice they were too accustomed to, that is.

But then, their hands were still locked, Kyuhyun noticed. That touch burnt more than living, scorching flames on his skin, however felt like the only right handhold that could keep him still grounded to a reality that wouldn’t allow his own self to swirl in a whirlpool of insanity. 

Because, sadly, Ryeowook was still the object of his desire and that very same desire was now contrasting with his brain, feeling like this fast spreading, burning warmth in his stomach, like being punched until blood ran hot from the nose and all his senses were numbed… or lost.

“Shit!” Kyuhyun growled as a grimace of disappointment naturally appeared on his face.

Fighting the urge to pull the hand he still held in his and tear its owner free from the frenzied touches and moans that spread on the bed like two winding snakes, Kyuhyun let go first.

He simply opened his fist and let Ryeowook’s fingers free from his grip, only to slip away a moment later.

“Go get him,” Siwon softly commanded, as he pressed one small smile against Ryeowook’s slightly swollen lips and encouraged the man to get up so to follow his friend, before this one could disappear.

Walking silent and fast on his toes, Ryeowook finally reached Kyuhyun and quickly hugged him from behind: “D-don’t go…” he murmured, before lifting his head and plant a kiss on Kyuhyun’s back, right in the middle of his shoulder blades.

A chill ran along his spine as he felt Ryeowook’s hot breath hit his tingling skin even through the silky tunics.

Kyuhyun was still too preoccupied not to let his resolve crumble and take the man right then and there, but Ryeowook’s hands furtively snaked under his muscly arms, reached the front of his chest and were already unbuttoning the broach that held his sash secured on his left shoulder.

 _“He’s too skilled at this-“_ Kyuhyun sadly thought although he, in no way, had stopped Ryeowook from pulling the sash and then move onto the other garments to make them all slip off his body.

The General felt warmer all of a sudden and it certainly wasn’t due to the hottest summer ever felt in a few decades. No, this kind of warmth was different and spread like venom in his veins with every little touch that Ryeowook imprinted on his naked torso.

The soft pads travelled everywhere from his abdomen to his chest, particularly resting on the rough marks that were some scattered scars Kyuhyun had gotten during old battles and wars.

Placing his forehead on the broad back he was still facing, Ryeowook sighed as he tried his best to make his own body press against Kyuhyun’s, eliciting a sharp groan as he pressed his hard-on onto the supple flesh that was Kyuhyun’s round ass.

The light pinches he was making of the broader man’s nipples weren’t helping him to keep some restraint whatsoever.

Kyuhyun stepped away from the clothes that were pooling around his feet and, grabbing the small hands that were still playing with his nipples, hardening them up to hyper sensitivity, turned around to finally face the slave.

And just a glance was enough to make him go crazy. 

Because Ryeowook was just like Kyuhyun had remembered. Perfect, except perhaps for his weight – now looking healthier and giving him fuller proportions than back in the days – and a cleaner trim of his soft, golden curls.

Otherwise the man looked absolutely identical to when they first met – stunning, _ethereal_ like an outer worldly creature - and probably that was driving Kyuhyun even wilder with unshed passion.

Ryeowook as well took his time to take a good look at the General and swallowed hard after noticing that the man was well endowed. A light blush spread on his cheeks as he found himself charmed and attracted to the man in all the worst ways possible.

Kyuhyun noticed Ryeowook’s interest for his body and couldn’t refrain from smiling like an idiot for that. They could probably never share any other intimate moment after this, but – as circumstances would have it - Kyuhyun intended to exploit the occasion to the fullest in order to have Ryeowook remember just how passionately he could make love to another man.

The General lightly tugged Ryeowook and this obeyed to his unspoken command, as he walked closer to the man and pressed his curves against the well-toned ones of the soldier. Kyuhyun’s hands on his back were rough and presented a few callouses from where he was used to hold the sword to fight or train.

But there had never been any better sensation than feeling such expert, _alive_ hands massaging his back and make their way to the round ass that happily jiggled when kneaded and slapped.

“Ah!” Ryeowook winced when he felt the hand land on his ass a bit too roughly, but smiled thereafter when he met Kyuhyun’s lusty eyes boring strongly into his.

He stood on his toes and kissed Kyuhyun’s jaw: “Tell me what you want, Kyuhyun,” he sensually exhaled right in the man’s ear before biting his lobe and snapping his crotch against the General’s for more friction.

Kyuhyun briefly shut his eyes, bit his lips and brought his right hand on Ryeowook’s cheek, cupping it fondly as he tilted the smaller man’s head, angling to snatch a quick kiss on the already lovingly swollen pink lips.

“You on your knees, that’s what I want,” Kyuhyun breathed into the kiss, feeling Ryeowook wickedly smile before pulling away. He blinked those doe eyes of his a few times, mesmerizing Kyuhyun and making his cock go harder than before with his feigning innocence, especially when Ryeowook slowly crouched down – his hands lightly caressing Kyuhyun’s hips in the process - until he was on his knees and his eyes had levelled to the General’s erection.

Nothing had happened, yet Kyuhyun couldn’t help but feeling all the strangest emotions as he lusted after the little scene that paraded in front of his eyes. Ryeowook looked too pure, too pliant while eyeing the large cock with great appetite.

Thin fingers were tracing his thick thighs on the inner side when Kyuhyun couldn’t bite back a groan: “Urgh!” he let out a sharp breath when Ryeowook, initiating the teasing bits, took the considerable length in his hand.

Pumping it slowly, too teasingly slowly from base to head, Ryeowook made Kyuhyun back into the finely decorated column that stood behind them.

As he watched the expertise with which Ryeowook diligently pumped him, the man couldn’t help but feel already too overwhelmed and in need of something that could support his otherwise buckling knees. And the best had yet to come!

Ryeowook slid his thumb over the slit that paraded in front of him, collected the pre-cum and spread it evenly to arouse Kyuhyun, let him already build the climax for later.

Kyuhyun moaned. He placed one hand on Ryeowook’s head, patting him gently before running his fingers in the sunlight golden locks and tug him closer towards his cock.

The cum smeared-tip sloppily hit Ryeowook’s lips, staining them of sticky white liquid as the smaller man pliantly parted them to accommodate Kyuhyun’s cock in his mouth.

Finally. The warmth that engulfed him was feeling nicer - and right, so much right - than anything ever felt before. 

Kyuhyun looked down at the ethereal creature whose mouth was around his shaft, slowly picking up a more regular pace as Ryeowook’s head bobbed up and down along the veiny flesh.

The pink dusted-cheeks were hollowing around Kyuhyun’s cock, diligently sucking it to the petite man’s heart’s content as he flicked the flatter side of his tongue over the most protruding veins.

A string of curses quickly passed by Kyuhyun’s mind as he watched the cute mouth owning and sucking him completely. The grip in Ryeowook’s hair got firmer just when the warmth that was possessing Kyuhyun’s stomach now commanded him to finally try to dictate the pace.

Snapping up his hips, Kyuhyun held Ryeowook in place and began to quickly thrust his cock in and out of the latter man’s wet mouth, hitting with his leaking tip the back of the man’s throat a couple of times.

Feeling suffocating and about to tear up, Ryeowook instinctively closed his eyes.

As he felt his head secured in Kyuhyun’s grip, he totally surrendered to the gestures. He crawled closer to Kyuhyun’s spread legs and sought a steadier hold as both his hands travelled to Kyuhyun’s hips, his nails sinking in the flesh and leaving reddish marks.

“Urgh,” when his breath allowed him to, he occasionally let out, his mouth full with the hot intrusion.

Kyuhyun’s chest quickly heaved as he felt his mounting climax coming from some hidden spot deep inside his guts. He quickly closed his eyes for a moment and imagined what was about to come: Ryeowook’s cutely blushing face stained of his cum.

“Shit!” Kyuhyun panted, his body becoming stickier with sweat. The thrusts were becoming more irregular with each second that passed. His orgasm: running closer.

Between sloppier snaps, Kyuhyun stilled.

Ryeowook gagged as Kyuhyun’s cock hit the farthest spot in the back and quickly spurted the hot release down his throat. However, he never complained.

As Kyuhyun’s shouted some short string of curses while relieving himself, the smaller man complied with his task: sucked Kyuhyun clean, gulped down the whole content in his mouth as if he were drinking some godly nectar and finally released the big, shiny cock with a pop.

After a moment to recollect himself, Kyuhyun looked down once again and noticed Ryeowook sitting at his feet, looking like a doll, glancing up at him with huge, lusty eyes and a satisfied grin that still bore some streaks of Kyuhyun’s quickly drying seed.

“Come here,” Kyuhyun offered back his smile, stretched his hand out to the man on the floor and pulled him up. Ryeowook’s body crashed against Kyuhyun’s and his smile grew even wider as he felt like he finally belonged to the right pair of arms.

Kyuhyun hugged him tight first, then lifted a hand and with his thumb tried to wipe clean Ryeowook’s mouth. Thinking the better of it though, he simply opted to kiss him instead and savored his own flavor on Ryeowook’s soft lips and what still remained on the tip of his tongue.

“Ehm, ehm,” Siwon loudly cleared his voice from the comfortable bed he was still lying on “I’m sorry to interrupt you lovebirds, but I’d really love a hand with this,” he didn’t even finish speaking because he thought that tilting his head to point the subject of his speech could be a quicker way for them to realize what was going on.

Throbbing erection in his hand, the Emperor sat completely naked against the piled up silky cushions, looking like someone who was inevitably filling up his schedule while third-wheeling.

Ryeowook stole another quick kiss from Kyuhyun before dragging him once again towards the bed.

The smaller man extended his whole body over Siwon’s, this time feeling better and safer as Kyuhyun’s hands softly held him by the hips, establishing some sort of connection between them.

Siwon dragged Ryeowook closer as he sprung forward to kiss the man’s jaw, bite his neck hard, trail the wet tongue over the red marks that were emerging thereafter.

“Come and suck me,” Siwon breathed his command into Ryeowook’s ear “but do it the way I like it,”

Ryeowook swallowed hard. Half of him didn’t want to execute the order, not in front of Kyuhyun anyway, because – although he was totally accustomed with the Emperor’s fancy requests by then – he couldn’t deny that this particular way to please the man usually made him become quite aroused as well. And he didn't want Kyuhyun to misunderstand.

It felt like some kind of injustice as the druid didn’t want to show Kyuhyun just how much he had changed in the span of a year, but the truth was that he wasn’t the respected leader of a tribe of people like he had used to be in the past. He wasn’t that brave, uptight and righteous man anymore.

He was just a whore, a high-class one on top of that, since his only customer was the Roman Emperor, nonetheless.

After so many nights spent to use his body to please the other man in the fanciest ways possible, Ryeowook had become hyper sensitive with the practice of sex and had little control on his body and physical needs whatsoever.

However, every word breathed by Siwon was the Law in those bed chambers and, by that, it meant sure death if Ryeowook had refused to put up with his requests. No matter the decency or how his heart clenched at the idea of being possessed by another man under Kyuhyun’s vigilant eyes.

Silently, he simply nodded and waited for Siwon to take a more comfortable position as the Emperor completely laid down on the soft mattress.

Refusing to meet Kyuhyun’s inquisitive stare, Ryeowook turned his back to Siwon and straddled his chest.

With his round, florid ass sticking up into the Emperor’s face, Ryeowook moved his hands under the man’s legs, lifted and spread them apart before lowering his head towards the lengthy cock that had been teased before.

Without much ado, Ryeowook took Siwon’s cock in his mouth and felt the sturdy, leaking head tickle his palate as it slowly slid towards the back of his throat, forcing its way down with each bobbing movement of Ryeowook’s head.

Siwon slapped Ryeowook’s ass: the sound of the hit flesh echoed amidst Ryeowook’s winces, pants and Siwon’s wanton moans.

Admittedly curious, Kyuhyun intently watched the scene when Ryeowook’s body gradually twitched as Siwon’s breath felt warm against his genitals, the Emperor’s lips soft yet brutally teasing as they latched on the smaller man’s balls to suck and lick the sensitive flesh.

Mouth once again full and dripping of the quick release of Siwon’s orgasm, Ryeowook moaned as he felt a pair of hands grab his ass and pull it down, a spit land on his puckered hole and a thumb massage the rim before forcefully plunging inside the tight walls.

“Ah!” Ryeowook wailed, his back jolted as he lifted himself and tensed up at the usual sensation of something foreign intrude his guts.

Kyuhyun quickly opened his arms and collected the springing man. One hand cupped his tear streaked face, the other cooed him with long, brushing caresses on the back: “Are you okay?” Kyuhyun asked with a whisper, while planting a kiss on Ryeowook’s forehead.

Ryeowook nodded. His smile looked heartbreaking in contrast with the tears he was silently shedding, as Siwon tried to insert a second finger in the whore’s hole to stretch him better.

“Go easy on him!” Kyuhyun snapped towards Siwon, who scoffed and rolled his eyes for an answer.

“Nah! He’s used to this,” Siwon replied “But he’s always so beautifully tight, no matter how many times a day he takes my cock in,”

Ryeowook whined as the third finger joined the others and Siwon flicked his wrist to turn them and stretch him even wider.

Kyuhyun caressed the small of Ryeowook’s back to give him some more courage, Ryeowook cupped the man’s face and pulled him towards his lips to snatch a kiss aimed at distract himself from the temporary pain.

“There’s a small jar of scented oil on the table, it can be of some use later,” Siwon told Kyuhyun before extracting his fingers from Ryeowook’s inside and wickedly smile at how cutely the hole twitched for the sudden loss.

Completely ignoring the groans of disappointment coming from his friend, as he was shortly abandoning Ryeowook, Siwon ducked his head forwards and eagerly slid his tongue along the crack of Ryeowook’s ass, focusing on how the small ring of muscles kept tightening around the tip of his tongue every time Siwon teased it by slipping it inside.

“You’ll be having more soon, don’t worry,” Siwon grinned as he slapped Ryeowook’s left thigh one more time and signaled for him to get down, while watching Kyuhyun fast approaching them once again.

With the fat bellied-jar in his hands, Kyuhyun reached the four poster bed and quickly threw the little object to Siwon in order to get once again busy to tenderly looking at the small figure that was Ryeowook spread on the sheets and trying to recollect his breath for a while.

Standing at the foot of the bed, it appeared as if the General’s broader build looked frightening while towering the man and eyeing the upside down laying figure, but Ryeowook instead found Kyuhyun’s proximity calming and soothing.

Especially when he stretched his hand back out to Kyuhyun and the latter swiftly caught it and kissed it, before bending over and placing his lips on the man’s.

“Hold him,” Siwon broke the idyllic moment with his order, and Kyuhyun – letting out a long sigh – got that as the cue to help Ryeowook sit while Siwon was spreading the druid’s legs further apart.

Moving his right arm towards Kyuhyun, Ryeowook turned in the back hug and let his hand travel along the man’s biceps until his warm fingers had brushed Kyuhyun’s shoulder and gently grasped his neck. With one unspoken plea, the petite man drew Kyuhyun closer and had him kiss, suck and nibble him all over the face as Siwon thoroughly applied a generous quantity of scented oil over the small, puckered, red hole.

The more he gazed at the shiny, wet flesh, the more the Emperor couldn’t hold an excited groan and, already savoring the moment that was about to follow, quickly rubbed some of the ointment along his shaft.

As his best friend kept his concubine busy with kisses he deemed too frivolous and useless for his own liking, Siwon got on his knees and crawled towards Ryeowook. He carelessly and ravenously latched his mouth on Ryeowook’s nipples and mimicked a suckling baby as he licked the small, rosy buds, flicked his tongue around them and finally bit them hard, receiving a wincing moan in return that was quickly muffled by Kyuhyun’s tongue ragingly battling against Ryeowook’s.

Desperate for more contact, Ryeowook didn’t even realize his own state as he jolted and rolled up his hips to brush his unattended cock against Siwon’s huge one.

“We are much thirsty, I see!” the Emperor grinned, the back of his hand brushing Ryeowook’s cheek before moving down to squeeze the latter’s cock.

“Ah! P-please…!” Ryeowook quickly cut the kiss he was busy with, and heavily panted as he looked down at the slow ministrations that the Emperor was kindly gifting him.

“Please what?” Siwon asked with a gloomy twinkle in his eyes “Don’t tell me you’d like to come. Not now!”

Ryeowook shut his eyes, arched his back and let out a guttural growl as Siwon flicked his wrist and squeezed more around the base of the fat, cutely twitching cock.

“I’m going to come first and fill your insides to the brim, like every other night. Do you hear me, Ryeowook?” Siwon asked, moving closer to the panting man and grabbing their two cocks that he began to rub together.

The druid faintly nodded, knowing better than to keep silent because the Emperor was too keen on denying him a proper orgasm lately. What if Kyuhyun’s presence in the ongoing night’s games was about to make a difference? Ryeowook gulped down, not able to hide a small sparkle of excitement, knowing that he could enjoy his General’s company as well, although briefly.

Siwon grabbed Ryeowook under his arms and maneuvered him easily as if he were a doll. Uncaring of Kyuhyun’s grunts of disappointment for being robbed of the man, he pulled the druid into his arms and made him straddle his crotch.

Slowly, after aligning his cock against the lubed entrance, Siwon pushed himself inside in one go, having Ryeowook shout a moan that sounded like some heavenly choir to his ears.

“Do you like it, uh? I know you do,” Siwon cooed him, as Ryeowook sat on the man’s cock without moving for a while. He let the Emperor’s hand brush his bangs away from the sweaty forehead and tuck some strands of hair behind the ears in the meanwhile.

“He’s beautiful,” Siwon commented as he comfortably lied against the cushions once more, catching the glint of mixed excitement and sadness that Kyuhyun poorly hid while looking at the man of his – not anymore secret – desire about to be fucked by another man.

Shutting all other noise completely and moving like he was accustomed to do every single night in the usual repetition, Ryeowook placed his hands on Siwon’s stomach and slightly looked down at their joint bodies.

Drops of sweat were collected in the crease of his sketched abs, where – he hoped – he could soon relieve himself of a bothering orgasm that felt closer to explode with each second that his own erection was left uncared of.

“Move, Ryeowook!” Siwon snapped “Show our friend how good you are at taking a cock, how happily you bounce and ride on it,” he softly spoke against Ryeowook’s ear “because I’m sure he’s waiting for his turn to have fun with you. And you don’t want to disappoint him, don’t you?”

Ryeowook automatically shook his head, sight – this – that made Kyuhyun’s heart clench in his ribcage as if he had just received a deadly stab.

The pain was all the more amplifying when Ryeowook started to move his hips and quickly set a comfortable pace as he bounced on the dripping shaft, squealing a string of moans too hard to bear for Kyuhyun who had always wished – ever since their fateful meeting – to be the only man graced by Ryeowook’s friendship, and perhaps also obtain something more through it.

Kyuhyun’s body moved even before his mind could send any input to it.

He climbed on the already crowded bed and knelt behind Ryeowook. Softly placing both hands on the petite man’s sweaty hips, the General began to gently stroke them before – almost driven by the instinct of pulling the man away from Siwon’s hold – he let his hands travel on the front of Ryeowook’s body.

They roamed there, as if trying to assert some kind of power over the little man, some ownership that clearly wasn’t his to begin with.

Kyuhyun’s pads lightly skimmed on the warm skin and enticed sparkles of excitement through it so strongly that Ryeowook was forced to hold his breath for dear.

Siwon amusedly watched as Kyuhyun slowly threw all his resolve away and bent over Ryeowook’s shoulder to plant some feathery kisses.

The wanton moans and pitchy cries were quickly filling the room with each and every move Ryeowook frantically took, drawing more and more attention from the man he secretly loved on how skillfully he could please a man with that sexy body of his.

Kyuhyun’s touch on his skin felt like burning fire. The man’s massages were kneading his muscles and relieving them of all the stress and rigidity that had accumulated before.

Unsure if he could be given any saying on how he liked the sex so far, Ryeowook silently grabbed Siwon’s neck and buried his face in the man’s shoulder for the only purpose of baring his completely naked back to Kyuhyun’s devouring kisses.

Quickly catching the hint, the General shifted position and lowered his face on the curve of Ryeowook’s spine. With the wet point of his tongue, the man began drawing its fine line from the neck to much below – vertebra by vertebra – until he had reached the ass crack and stopped there, considering whether or not to simply pull Ryeowook off the cock he was long riding and occupy the hole with his tongue.

“Sweetie, looking at our friend I think he is growing impatient,” Siwon grinned, two fingers under Ryeowook’s chin so to direct the man’s attention towards himself.

The slave slowed down his movements but didn’t get off his ride yet. He quickly threw a curious sideways glance at Kyuhyun who was still devotedly caressing his warm hips.

“It’s okay, take your time,” Kyuhyun sweetly whispered, as he met Ryeowook’s glowing eyes. He briefly moved his right hand and reached for the blonde, damp locks that were stuck on Ryeowook’s sweaty forehead and cleared them off the man’s eyes.

Ryeowook’s cheeks looked even lovelier when sprinkled of this peachy pink warmth, Kyuhyun found out the longer he stared at the panting man.

“Time? Cocks, that’s all he takes,” Siwon snorted a remark and almost bit back a laugh for the brilliant pun he had just come out with “in fact, you should help him stretch a little bit more if you want to take him, because I’m okay with sharing but I’m not letting you fuck my property entirely on your own!”

Kyuhyun’s already quite big eyes, almost popped double the size in confusion.

“What’s with that expression, Kyuhyun?” Siwon smile was visible, its snigger also audible, through the small pecks he was intent on leaving on Ryeowook’s arm “I’m talking about two cocks in this lovely, tight hole of his… if you’re still up for feeling how deliciously warm his insides are, that is!” the Emperor winked to Ryeowook and the petite man’s breath caught in his throat at the idea of being filled whole by two men at the same time.

He had had a fair tad of experiences with both women and men ever since coming of age, at 16, some were even mixed orgies during some festivals – thus his experience - but none of them had ever included a double penetration. He could almost feel his eyes tear up at the foreign sensation, although it was still a figment of imagination produced by his mind and nothing too real yet.

“What do you think, Ryeowook? Do you want Kyuhyun’s cock together with mine?”

The druid snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of his name.

Shit. The General was everything – or better everyone – he had truly ever wanted to have during the past year, he could actually sense the anticipation of feeling the man’s veiny length impaling his ass mount in the deepest pits of his stomach.

Averting the Emperor’s tough eyes, he quickly nodded and, nearly breathless, he pleaded with thin voice: “I’d love nothing more,”

Kyuhyun sighed. Although knowing that in his position Ryeowook could make very little decisions, he still considered the man’s willing submission like a defeat, or yet another command the both of them were asked to act out in pliant silence.

“Take long breaths, then,” Kyuhyun heartily suggested into Ryeowook’s ear before pressing a quick kiss on the same blushing cheeks he had loved to watch just a few moments before.

Ryeowook nodded and let the two men handle him as they easily shifted his weight without dislodging the protruding length still buried in his ass.

Almost completely sprawled on his bed, Siwon comfortably held the petite slave down on his body while Kyuhyun carefully spread the former’s legs and lifted his ass so to expose the filled hole.

He moved forwards and blew a breath on the hole, which promptly twitched, very responsive, clenching around the sturdy cock.

Ryeowook was still much sensitive, Kyuhyun thought, and ought to be prepared so to avoid any useless pain.

Little jar of oil in his hands, Kyuhyun unscrewed the cap and poured a good amount in between Ryeowook’s cheeks, spreading the substance with two fingers around the obstructed hole, before actually feeling the softest point to finger.

“U-urgh!” placing his head on Siwon’s shoulders, Ryeowook bit back a cry when Kyuhyun’s forefinger had completely plunged in his hole next to Siwon’s cock.

“Breathe, Ryeowook. Breathe,” Kyuhyun calmly chanted as he slowly moved his finger around, wondering if Ryeowook was stretching enough to welcome another finger in. And he did so in order to test the small muscle.

Some more fingering had the smaller man lightly writhe for the intrusion, but never quite complain as the initial pain quickly subsided. He was actually starting to think so high and prideful of himself and of being fully able to take two huge, leaking cocks at the same time, then.

“Keep going! By the look of it, Ryeowook seems to like it,” Siwon insisted, examining the gradually blissful expression that Ryeowook had depicted all over his face the more those fingers plunged into his entrance.

Kyuhyun inserted a third finger and then began to properly stretch the hole loose, fighting against the resistance that the small ring of muscles still opposed to the man and his ministrations.

Fuck.

Ryeowook looked marvelous as he was: still straddling Siwon, with his spine arched so to keep his ass stuck up in the air, fully exposed to Kyuhyun and the lean fingers that intruded his guts together with the Emperor’s fat, sturdy cock.

It took him extra self-control not to pound him there and then.

With the remaining, free hand, Kyuhyun poured the rest of the oil onto his thick length as well and began to jerk off to the sight of Ryeowook’s asshole clenching around his fingers and taking them all diligently, until he couldn’t help but imagine the few next moments.

He had to stop letting his imagination run wild and free or he’d have climaxed way before getting to do it inside Ryeowook.

“Remember what I told you,” Kyuhyun whispered as he bent over Ryeowook’s back and fervently kissed and bit his neck.

Ryeowook nodded before whining his discontent for feeling empty now that Kyuhyun had removed his fingers. Being that stretched and loose was making him feel unhappy about having only Siwon’s cock inside him.

“Breathe,” Kyuhyun told him once again. Cock in his hand, he lined the round, cum-leaking tip, next to Siwon’s cock and slowly – atrociously slowly – pushed it inside the spot that a few moments before was filled by his fingers.

“OH! URGH! FUCK!” Ryeowook cried out as he forgot all about breathing evenly and blacked out right when all he could feel was Kyuhyun’s cock presumptuously making his way into the deepest pits of his sweet, warm cavern. His own cock was leaking some cum, as it rubbed against Siwon’s belly, out of an overwhelming reflex.

Kyuhyun knees slipped as they spread apart, his thighs straddled Ryeowook’s round, luscious ass and his hips snapped up as he lodged fully into the small, tight hole.

 _“Shh, it’s okay, you’re doing good,”_ was all that Kyuhyun wanted to tell Ryeowook then, but never voiced in fear of being once again mocked by Siwon. Instead, he gently massaged Ryeowook’s hips in a circular motion to comfort him, let him understand the message, allow him a few minutes to use to adjust to both cocks’ size.

“Isn’t it good?” Siwon poorly cooed Ryeowook as he petted the writhing man on the head “We should just move, so you’ll feel better in no time!”

Surprisingly enough, Ryeowook not only acknowledged the Emperor’s words, but actually started moving on his own accord, adding up to Kyuhyun’s confusion.

The smaller one was already feeling on the brim of ecstasy with his body completely and intimately filled whole, however never would he have imagined that experience could come out as the most pleasuring and rewarding ever felt. Surely not when, despite his breed and moral values, he had so much innerly complained over being kept as a mere sex tool, instead of nurture his soul with the studies he was used to and longing for.

As a matter of fact, only a few moments before, Ryeowook was much ready to assert that he was disgustingly fed up with having to slip in the Emperor’s bed every single night and – sure, he was nothing more than a slave who would never be able to speak his mind over pretty much anything – live day by day as an empty shell to use and discard afterwards.

However, could it all be thanks to the new experiences – all of them pleasantly swirling around in his stomach like hundreds butterflies, or was it the sticky cum - of that particular night, the druid couldn’t really find any reason to complain. Because at least he had a roof on his head, clean clothes, enough food and a cock to fill him during all the length of his sleep. 

He blushed hard as he wiggled his ass and felt Kyuhyun’s stomach overlapping on his sweaty back.

_Kyuhyun._

The General who saved his life and strangely fell for him. What an irony.

As Ryeowook first secured his grasp on Siwon’s shoulder, straddled them man more comfortably, and then closed his grip over Kyuhyun’s hand still firmly placed on his own hip, the petite man began to messily bounce and pant and cry.

There wouldn’t be any use to cry over spilt milk, would there?

“My pretty whore looks so much ready to perform, tonight!” Siwon gasped, his own ecstasy painted in struggles all over his face as he snapped his hips up every time a little bit stronger and deeper into Ryeowook.

“Ah! Ah! Ahhhh! More!” Ryeowook’s whiny moans beautifully rolled on his tongue in short takes, one after the other, as his lungs begged to be filled properly of enough breath to shed in more pants.

Kyuhyun latched his left arm around the petite body, his fingers finally intertwined with Ryeowook’s.

Following the increasingly quicker snaps that possessed their shared lover’s body, the General tried to hold Ryeowook closer to his heart as his own thrusts became faster and deeper although slippery and difficult to control.

The wanton moans got interrupted only by the wet slaps of body against body.

Speaking of which, Kyuhyun’s looked just ready to make Ryeowook notice that the General was finally there for him, ready to show how passionate they could have been if united together under much different circumstances.

“How come you’re still so tight?!” Siwon asked and then loudly cursed as he gradually slowed down his movements, sensitive to the approaching climax.

Ryeowook gave a small shrug and another cry in return as an answer. He was much more preoccupied with feeling the two twitching cocks brush deep against the bundle of nerves that usually sent him sweet shivers of pleasure down the spine.

Kyuhyun almost laughed at how uncaringly defiant Ryeowook, with his brain frying over the increasing pleasure, must have looked for not directly answering Siwon’s question. Thus, an idea to spice things instantly came up.

Looking as if living in his own rigidly impenetrable bubble, the druid was already too busy at trying to control the overwhelming gestures and transform them all in pure bliss, when Kyuhyun – curious about the reaction he’d likely receive – chose to show all his dominant and caring side in spite of Siwon’s poor reminders about who actually owned Ryeowook.

“You’re doing very, very good, Ryeowook.” Kyuhyun whispered against the man’s ear and in between some shallow kisses on his jaw. His hot breath was resulting utterly distracting, Ryeowook thought, as he arched his spine and backed into the offered hug.

“You look beautiful, you know,” amidst the bouncy thrusts, Kyuhyun kept complimenting the man who was now putty in his hands, far more distant from his legit owner, although with his mind only.

“How do you like it if I touch you here?” Kyuhyun asked in a whisper as he reached for Ryeowook’s inner thigh, held it, spread it more and made so his hand could slip in between all their wriggling bodies to reach for the man’s balls.

“G-good,” Ryeowook finally answered with another of his hissing moans, when he felt Kyuhyun’s hand squeeze him good and strong.

“And here?” Kyuhyun inquired again, satisfied that the man was showing some response instead of shutting him completely out in favor of his own orgasm. The General's voice - rich, husky and low - sounded so much sexier as his lips latched on Ryeowook’s earlobe and playfully nibbled the skin.

“Urgh! M-more!” Ryeowook pleaded, warm tears pooling at the corner of his eyes as his erection was finally tended to. Kyuhyun softly caressed the plump shaft and sloppily began to pump it so to bring it back to life.

“I told him he wasn’t supposed to until I came!” Siwon complained while watching Ryeowook messily gasp for air as he let the General pleasantly jerk him until a streak of cum prettily adorned the warm, sticky palm.

Ryeowook moaned louder as he reached heaven with each diligent stroke offered by Kyuhyun’s calloused hand which, creating much more friction against the tensed and protruding veins of his own cock, was being the perfect tool to finally relieve his own orgasm.

“He needs to!” Kyuhyun hissed back, delighted by the idea of successfully irritating his friend now that Ryeowook looked perfectly at ease with being senseless fucked and fucking Kyuhyun’s hand in return.

Overstimulated, Ryeowook came almost immediately, spilling his liquid all over the Emperor’s stomach and crying his release in the deepest of the otherwise silent night.

“I-I’m sorry…” he shyly gulped, his cheeks redder than two luscious apples as he glanced down at the mess he had just done and kept doing.

Siwon’s body jolted, moved by a strange sparkle of excitement, as he watched Ryeowook’s cock freely spurting like an open fountain. At this point he didn’t care anymore about restrictions, commands or whatsoever.

Ryeowook looked just beautiful and the scene was turning him on to unexplored extents.

He grabbed Ryeowook’s neck and pulled the man down for a long and passionate kiss, moaning his own release against the swollen, abused lips as he thrust a few times deeper into Ryeowook and spilled there his own semen.

Instinctively, Ryeowook snapped and arched his back, reining his hips as his ass squeezed the two cocks and held them in place inside the tiny hole, too scared to lose them now that his insides were getting slippery due to the first release.

“It’s okay!” Kyuhyun cooed the man. He caressed Ryeowook’s back, moved his hands over the front and caressed the man’s tightened stomach muscles to relax him “Breathe and relax, Ryeowook. I still need to come. Will you allow me to?” Kyuhyun asked him with a smile, the point of his nose brushing against Ryeowook’s sweaty cheeks as the latter slowly opened up in a smile too. He nodded.

Like a magic spell, Kyuhyun’s words and his caresses helped Ryeowook to relax for the last ride. The man slowly released the tension that had unconsciously built up in the muscles of his ass and so allowed Kyuhyun to resume his thrusts with no other opposition.

And the General built a quick pace so to fuck and pound the man senseless.

Siwon grabbed Ryeowook by the hips and held him still, allowing his best friend to have some more fun with his own precious possession.

Repetitively pierced by the thick cock, Ryeowook couldn’t help but play a bit with Kyuhyun and build some more friction with each thrust he was gifted.

His tiny hole was already filled to the brim with the two men’s cocks and the intrusion felt already much pleasant that way on its own, however, what would have happened if he had started to rhythmically squeeze and release his muscles so to tease Kyuhyun and have him thrust in even deeper, even faster, with an increasing anger?

Ryeowook’s mind went blank as the penetration became shallower, slipperier and his stomach felt nauseatingly bloated with all the sperm that had been violently spilled and pressed into his warm, tight ass.

Without much warning, Kyuhyun locked Ryeowook down into his arms, angrily bit the man’s shoulder and lowly groaned as he lodged his cock deep down into Ryeowook’s ass and there spurted all of his hot and furiously rushing sperm. 

Mind blown, depleted of any energy, Ryeowook plain fell onto Siwon’s stomach with this one and Kyuhyun’s cocks still intruding his insides.

“F-fuck!” Kyuhyun sharply breathed in and cursed, following Ryeowook’s body as theirs were still linked so intimately.

“I told you fucking him would be mind blowing!” Siwon heartily laughed.

Using the excuse of catching back all his breath, Kyuhyun didn’t answer or else he would pick up a fight with the Emperor for owning such a precious gem, Ryeowook, and stubbornly exploiting him for all the most wrong reasons.

“Mhm,” Ryeowook whimpered when Kyuhyun dismounted and he himself had to roll off Siwon’s body. He was suddenly feeling too loose without something big to fill him so filthily perfectly, as if his body had been cut in two halves right where the two cocks had pleasantly abused him.

“You can stay for the night,” Siwon told Kyuhyun with a yawn. The Emperor curiously watched as Ryeowook blissfully nestled in the middle of his bed and waited for a restoring sleep to come and take him.

Silently watching Ryeowook’s curly, long lashes batter with each cute blink of his, Siwon found his way to sleep earlier than the other two.

A sigh of relieve was all that followed as Ryeowook patted the empty spot on his right side and invited Kyuhyun to join him in bed: “It might be your only chance to sleep with me,” he whispered a luring invitation in the night.

"Technically, I just have..." Kyuhyun sniggered, but waiting for nothing more, and quite tired as well, quickly followed the suggestion and finally laid on his hip, facing Ryeowook.

He opened his arms and invited the druid into the comfort of his body: “This might be our only chance to cuddle as well,” he added with a sad smile, referring to the hug.

Ryeowook didn’t waste any time. He scooted closer and found a long lost solace in the man’s arms.

Kyuhyun’s body smelled of stark red wine, lemon soap flakes, sweat and sex. All of which were slowly turning him on some more. Knowing that he had been – albeit partly - the cause of that peculiar scent that was owning his mind, Ryeowook felt some chills roll down his spine. How he had wished sleeping like that with the General could just be his daily life…

"The night is still young..." Ryeowook smiled, hinting at some more intimacy to have before dawn. Just the two of them.

He rolled their bodies over onto the bed and straddled Kyuhyun's broad hips. Sloppily kissing the man's jaw, Ryeowook let the General hug him closer and hold him near his heart. Who knew someday he could become something else but the _Emperor's possession..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so very sorry for leaving this on hold for so long! I had some stuff going on and I wasn't in the mood of going over what I had written for the sake of updating this work (which, as I told you was meant to be a oneshot and in the end - I don't even know how - was split into three parts).  
> Keep in mind that this is my very first smut work in 3 to 4 years and that I am very well aware I have lost some touch, but since I've got plenty of time to write stuff now, I thought it okay to resume some and post them for you.
> 
> I have got a few more in mind and I'll be probably writing and posting them in the next days as part of a personal writing challenge I've taken on, however they will mostly be experiments so I'm not quite sure how good they'll look when they'll be done. 
> 
> That said, I'd appreciate if you could leave me some feedback. 
> 
> Thank you a lot!


End file.
